


The Favor

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: How Hermione Granger came to owe Thorfinn Rowle more than one favor.





	The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my B2 square which was the quote: I taught you how to pick locks, and this is how you’re using that skill? - Marilyn Maverick**
> 
> **This Thorfinn Rowle is inspired by canimal’s in The Parolee and the Princess.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

“I taught you how to pick locks, and this is how you’re using that skill?” Rowle drawled from behind her.

Hermione whirled around, attempting to hide the guilty expression she was sure had crossed her face.

“The Minister’s office? Really? Do you have a death wish?” Rowle asked, leaning against his mop.

Hermione pursed her lips, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. “Listen, all I’m doing is grabbing a proposal from his desk that he shouldn’t have. It was submitted by accident,” Hermione finally settled on. It wasn’t a proposal at all, but rather a very embarrassing shopping list that had somehow made its way into the folder of parchment headed for the Minister’s desk. And considering it was on Hermione’s customized stationary, it would be very obvious who the shopping list belonged to. She’d never live it down if the Minister discovered it. And it’s possible she could be fired for it.

Rowle narrowed his eyes at her. He glanced up and down the hallway and not seeing anyone, he turned his back to her. “Carry on then, little witch. I’ll pretend I didn’t see anything. But I won’t be able to keep my mouth shut if someone else finds out about this.”

Hermione huffed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Rowle. I really owe you,”

“Don’t worry, I plan to collect,” Rowle muttered under his breath. Hermione pretended to not hear him as she turned back around to the door. She was having trouble and sighed heavily after the third try didn’t work.

“Salazar, I’m going to get into so much trouble for this,” Rowle murmured as he shouldered her aside and took the lock picking set from her.

“Rowle, don’t—” Hermione stated, but he waved her off and the door clicked open. Rowle was on his feet with the mop in his hands faster than Hermione thought it was possible for anyone to move. She picked up the lock picking tools quickly and stumbled into the Minister’s office, closing the door, but not latching it. Rowle didn’t tell her he would be her lookout, but she had to assume he was still out there. She could just barely make out the sound of the mop against the marble floor.

Hermione began rummaging through the folders on the Minister’s desk, looking for hers, but they all looked the same and she was cursing under her breath as she opened each of them, looking for her handwriting. Finally, she found the folder and began fingering through the pages looking for her stationery. She found it and did a quick, silent jig as she replaced everything.

“Evening,” Rowle muttered to someone and Hermione held her breath as she hid behind the Minister’s door, hoping that whoever it was, wasn’t the Minister or she was so screwed. After a long moment, Rowle said, “Coast’s clear, darling.”

Hermione rushed out of the Minister’s office, locking the door on the way out.

“Thanks, Rowle,” she muttered and leaned up to buss his cheek. Before she could move away, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

“You owe me, remember?” he asked. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as she gazed up at him. She nodded.

“Good. I’ll let you know when I’m ready to call it in.” He smirked at her and released her waist. Hermione could breathe again, but she was panting as if she’d run a marathon. She hurried away from Rowle and the Ministry, thankful that her very embarrassing shopping list had been recovered and only a little bit worried about what and when Rowle intended to call in his favor.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
